¿Cómo recuperarte?
by san ndra
Summary: Mimi no sabe como recuperar a Taichi.¿Lo lograra? Muchos obstaculos. Basada en lo que el viento se llevo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola nn**

**Este es mi primer fic, espero sea de su agrado 8-) jajaja **

**Es una adaptación del libro ****Lo que el viento se llevo.8-) solo que en tiempos modernos jijo, **

**Waa**** se fue la luz. Y ya había terminado de escribir el capitulo y no se guardo y solo se recuperaron 3 renglones. Tonta tormenta sQ!**

**Advertencia: Digimon no me pertenece, pertenece a no se como se llama, ustedes saben: F **

**Capitulo 1 **

Todo esto terminara pronto y podré volver a casa, a Kyoto.

Mimi Tachikawa Yagami se encontraba sola de pie, a unos cuantos pasos de los otros familiares en el funeral de Yolei Inoue. Mujeres y hombres enlutados se protegían de la lluvia con paraguas negros. Se consolaban unos a otros; las mujeres se cubrían compartiendo su dolor.

Mimi no compartía su paraguas con nadie, ni su dolor. El viento lanzaba gotas que le corrían por el cuello, pero no las percibía. No se sentía aturdida por la perdida. Ya se lamentaría después, cuando pudiera soportar la pena. Trato de alejar todo sentimiento, toda aflicción, todo pensamiento. Solo quedaban las palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente prometiéndole alivio para su aflicción y fuerza para sobrevivir hasta que sanara.

Todo esto terminara pronto y podré volver a casa, a Kyoto.

&

"Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás…"

La voz del sacerdote penetro su frió corazón; cobro conciencia de las palabras. ¡No!, se lamento Mimi en silencio. Yolei no. Esa tumba no es de Yolei; es demasiado grande, para ella tan pequeña. ¡No! No puede estar muerta, imposible.

Mimi se volvió hacia otro lado, para no ver como descendía el ataud de pino en la fosa abierta, la tapa clavada sobre el rostro dulce de Yolei. ¡No! No lo hagan, esta lloviendo. No puede quedarse aquí en la lluvia helada. No lo soporto. No creo que se haya ido. Ella me ama, es mi amiga, mi única amiga verdadera.

Mimi observo a la gente que rodeaba la tumba y la invadió una gran furia. Ellos no la quieren como la quiero yo. Nadie sabe cuanto la amo. Yolei si lo sabe, ¿o no? Ella lo sabe, debo creer que lo sabe.

Pero ellos nunca lo creerán, ni la señora Inoue, ni los Ishida ni los Yagami. Como se ven ahí amontonados alrededor de Matt, así enlutados parecen una parvada de cuervos mojados. Jamás se le ocurrirá que yo necesite consuelo, yo que estuve más cerca de Yolei que ninguno de ellos. Actúan como si yo no existiera. Nadie me mira. Ni siquiera Matt. Me presto atención esos dos días después de la muerte de Yolei porque necesitaba que me encargara de algunas cosas como el ataúd, la lote en el cementerio, la esquela en el periódico. Ahora se confortan unos a otros, gimiendo y llorando. Pues no les daré el gusto de verme llorar aquí sola, sin nadie que me consuele. No debo llorar. Aquí no.

Todo esto terminara pronto y podré volver a casa, a Kyoto.

&

Allí en el cementerio de New York, Mimi se sintió rodeada por los jirones de su vida destrozada. Una alta aguja de granito, piedra gris mojada por la lluvia, se levanta como monumento fúnebre a un mundo extinto para siempre, el mundo tranquilo de su juventud, antes de que el terrorismo creciera. Ese monumento a los difuntos simbolizaba la inconsciente y orgullosa valentía que al brillo de la corrupción llevo a Estados Unidos a la destrucción. Representaba a un sinnúmero de vidas perdidas: amigos de la infancia, pretendientes que la acosaban pidiéndole citas y besos en aquellos días en que su único problema era decidir cual vestido ponerse. Representaba a su primer esposo, Michael. Representaba también a los hijos, hermanos, esposos y padres de todos los dolientes empapados ahí en la pequeña loma donde sepultaban a Yolei Inoue.

Había otras tumbas, otros recuerdos. Koushiro Izumi, el segundo esposo de Mimi, y la tumba pequeña, demasiado pequeña, con una lapida que rezaba AIKO YAGAMI, y bajo ese nombre, AI. La ultima hija de Mimi, y la más amada.

La rodeaban tanto vivos como muertos. En la primera fila de dolientes se encontraban los que fueron más cercanos a Yolei. Japoneses y estadounidenses, con los rostros llenos de lágrimas, excepto el de Mimi. El viejo cochero, el tío Akimaya, estaba de pie junto con Haruko y Chika y formaban un triangulo negro de protección alrededor de Hiroshi, el confundido hijo de Yolei.

También se veía ahí la vieja generación de Japón con los escasos descendientes que les quedaban. Los Ishida, los Izumi, los Inoue; la tía Takada Higurashi y su hermano, el tío Watari Higurashi, que habían olvidado sus problemas familiares para llorar a su sobrina. Aunque mas joven, la madre de Yamato se veía tan vieja como los demás; perdida entre el grupo observaba a su hijo con la mirada ensombrecida por el dolor. El soportaba la lluvia con la cabeza descubierta, indiferente a la helada humedad, sin poder aceptar que las palabras del sacerdote y el ataúd que bajaba a la tumba fueran irrevocables.

Yamato. Alto, atlético y pálido, con el cabello que alguna vez fue rubio, ahora casi totalmente encanecido y el rostro demacrado y lleno de dolor, tan vació como sus ojos azules, que miraban sin ver. Se mantenía erguido, en posición de modelo, herencia de sus años de cantante.

Yamato era centro y símbolo de la vida deshecha de Mimi. Por amor a el había despreciado la felicidad que tuvo al alcance de la mano. Le dio la espalda a su esposo, sin reparar en el amor que Tai le daba ni reconocer que ella sentía amor hacia el, porque el deseo por Yamato siempre se cruzaba en su camino. Y ya Tai se había ido, lo único que había de el en ese lugar era un ramo de flores doradas perdido entre los demás. Ella había traicionado a su única amiga, había desdeñado el amor y la lealtad de Yolei. Y Yolei ya no existía. Incluso el amor de Mimi por Yamato había dejado de existir. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que hacia mucho tiempo que la costumbre de amarlo había sustituido al amor.

Ya no lo amaba, ni lo volvería a amar. Pero ahora que ya no lo quería, Yamato era suyo, herencia que le dejara Yolei. Le había prometido a Yolei cuidar de el y de Hiroshi, su hijo.

Yamato era el causante de la destrucción de su vida. Y también lo único que le quedaba.

Mimi estaba de pie ahí, aislada y sola. Entre ella y la gente que conocía en New York no mediaba ni un espacio gris y terriblemente frió, que alguna vez llenara Yolei librándola del aislamiento y del ostracismo. El viento frió y húmedo bajo el paraguas ocupaba el lugar donde debía estar Tai para protegerla con sus hombros fuertes y anchos y con su amor.

Mantuvo la frente en alto y acepto sin sentir el desafió del viento.

Todo esto terminara pronto y podré volver a casa, a Kyoto.

&

- ¡Mírala!- susurro una dama de velo negro acompañante bajo el paraguas- Dura como una roca. No tiene corazón.

- Ya sabes lo que dice la gente- le respondió otro susurro-. Lo que pasa es que tiene demasiado corazón para Yamato Ishida. ¿Tu crees que ellos…?

Todos pensaban lo mismo.

El sonido sordo y terrible de la tierra sobre la madera hizo que Mimi apretara los puños. Quería llorar, gritar lo que fuera para borrar el horrible ruido de la tumba que se cerraba sobre su querida Yolei.

Pero el grito que desgarro el silencio fue el de Yamato.

- ¡Yolei! ¡Yo-leiiiiiii!- era el grito de un alma atormentada.

Yamato dio un paso hacia la fosa, profunda y enlodada, como un hombre que acabara de quedarse ciego y buscara a tientas a esa criatura diminuta y serena que constituía toda su fuerza. Pero no encontró nada de que detenerse, solo ráfagas plateadas de fría lluvia.

Mimi miro al doctor Inoue, a la madre de Yamato, a Watari Higurashi. ¿Por qué no hacen algo? ¿Por qué no lo detienen?

-¡Yo-leiiiiiii!

¡Por el amor de Dios! Se va a matar; y ellos ahí, mirándolo sin hacer nada, mientras se tambalea al borde de la fosa.

-¡Yamato, detente!- grito- ¡Yamato!

Mimi tiro su paraguas y empezó a correr, tropezando y resbalando sobre el pasto mojado. Tomo a Yamato por la cintura, pero el se resistió.

-¡Yamato, no! Yolei ya no puede ayudarte

Su voz áspera intentaba combatir la locura sorda de Matt y su inmenso dolor.

El reacciono y con un suave sollozo se desplomo de pronto en los brazos confortantes de Mimi. En el preciso momento en que ella no podía ya sostenerlo, el doctor Inoue y la mama de Yamato tomaron los brazos inertes de Matt y lo pusieron de pie.

-¡Puedes irte, Mimi!- exclamo el doctor-. Ya no te queda mas daño por hacer.

-Pero, yo…-Mimi reacciono en los rostros de su alrededor ojos ansiosos de sensaciones. Dio media vuelta y se marcho. Todos retrocedieron a su paso, como si el roce de su olor pudiera ensuciarlos.

Jamás les dejaría ver que podían lastimarla. Alzo la frente con aire desafiante; dejo correr la lluvia por su rostro. Mantuvo la espalda erguida y los hombros rectos hasta que llego junto a la cerca del cementerio, donde se perdió de la vista de la gente. Se sujeto con fuerza de la reja de hierro, mareada por el agotamiento.

Logan, el cochero, corrió hacia ella, pero Mimi se dirigió al carro sin prestar atención a la mano que se tendía para ayudarla. En el vehículo, demasiado lujoso, se hundió en un rincón. Estaba helada hasta los huesos, y horrorizada por lo que había hecho.¿Como había podido avergonzar a Matt de esa manera frente a todo el mundo, cuando apenas un par de noches atrás le había prometido a Yolei que lo cuidaría, que lo protegería como Yolei siempre lo hizo? Pero, ¿Qué otro camino le quedaba? ¿Dejarlo que se arrojara a la tumba?

Tenia que llegar a Kyoto, era absolutamente necesario. Ahí estaba Maria para rodearla con sus brazos oscuros; Maria la estrecharía con fuerza. Podría llorar en los brazos de su nana, llorar hasta librarse del dolor con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Maria; podría dejar que su corazón herido fuera confortado por el amor de Maria. Ella la estrecharía con cariño y comportaría su sufrimiento; eso la ayudaría a soportarlo.

&

- Lourdes, rápido, ayúdame a quitarme esta ropa mojada- ordeno Mimi a la sirvienta cuando llego su casa.- Apurate. Si me haces perder el avión, te despediré.

Lourdes sabía que Mimi no tenía derecho. Nadie la soportaría, la niña Mimi no era su dueña, podía dejarla cuando quisiera. Pero en los ojos cafés de Mimi había un brillo desesperado y febril. Parecía capaz de todo.

-Guarda en mi maleta el abrigo negro de de lana de merino; va a hacer mas frió- ordeno Mimi. Clavo la vista en el guardarropa; había lana negra, seda negra, terciopelo negro; podía seguir de luto el resto de sus días. Todavía llevaba luto por su pequeña Ai, y ahora también por Yolei. Tendría que encontrar algo más oscuro que el negro, se dijo, algo más oscuro para vestir mi propio luto. No quiero pensar en eso, no es el momento. De lo contrario me volveré loca. Ya lo pensare cuando llegue a Kyoto. Tengo que soportarlo hasta que este en Kyoto con Maria.

&

Se oyó la estrepitosa salida del avión. Por fin iba de regreso. Sin duda todo saldría bien. Volvía a casa, a Kyoto. Mimi se imagino Kyoto, soleado y luminoso, con su casa blanca resplandeciente y el brillo de las hojas verdes de los jazmines adornados de hermosos capullos blancos. Se imagino el camino de entrada, bordeado de cedros oscuros, el gran prado verde y su amada casa sobre la pequeña colina.

Mimi exhalo un profundo suspiro. Su hermana Akako era ahora la señora de la casa de Kyoto. ¡Ja! La llorona de la casa más bien dicho. En realidad, lo único que había hecho Akako durante su vida era llorar. Sus hijas eran unas niñitas quejumbrosas igual que ella.

También los hijos de Mimi estaban en Kyoto. Mikami, hijo de Michael y Eiko Izumi. Los mando con Adela, su niñera, cuando supo que Yolei estaba agonizando. No hubiera soportado las noches y los días terribles tras la muerte de Yolei cuidando además de Mikami y de Eiko. Estaba tan cansada… dejo caer la cabeza y el sueño la venció.

&

- Ya llegamos, señora- le aviso el piloto.

- Gracias.

Mimi parpadeo. Solo faltan 8 kilómetros para Kyoto. Pronto llegare a casa. ¡A mi hogar!

- Lourdes, baja las maletas. Ya llegamos.

Kazuo, el esposo de Akako, la esperaba en el aeropuerto. Mimi sentía verdadero cariño y respeto por el. Si hubiera tenido un hermano, le hubiera gustado que fuera como Kazuo, pero sin pierna artificial, y tampoco pobre. Nadie tomaría a su cuñado por un caballero, su origen humilde se le notaba. Pero Mimi lo olvidaba a los pocos minutos de estar con el porque era un hombre bueno y amable.

-¡Kazuo!- su cuñado camino hacia ella con su peculiar balanceo. Mimi lo abrazo del cuello apretándolo con fuerza-. Kazuo, me da tanto gusto verte.

Kazuo acepto el abrazo sin emoción.

- A mi también me da gusto verte, Mimi. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Casi dos años.

Mimi se quedo en shock. ¿De verdad había pasado tanto tiempo? Con razón su vida se había vuelto tan triste. Kyoto siempre le dio nuevos bríos, nueva fuerza cuando ella la necesitaba. ¿Cómo pude alejarme de Kyoto tanto tiempo?

Kazuo le hizo una seña a Lourdes para que caminara hacia la camioneta.

-Espero que no te moleste viajar incomoda, Mimi. Como venia al pueblo pensé en comparar algunas provisiones.

La camioneta estaba llena de costales y paquetes.

-En absoluto- respondió Mimi con sinceridad. Iba a casa, y cualquier auto que la llevara le parecía bien.- Súbete sobre los costales de grano, Lourdes.

Mimi guardo silencio durante el viaje a Kyoto, respiro la tranquilidad que transmitía el campo y que tanto recordaba. El aire olía a limpio, como huele el campo después de la lluvia, y sentía el sol del atardecer calido sobre los hombros. Había hecho bien en volver a casa. Kyoto le daría el refugio que necesitaba y al lado de Maria encontraría la manera de reparar su vida. Sonrió cuando entraron en el camino que le era tan familiar.

Pero al ver la casa, dejo escapar un grito desesperanzado.

-Kazuo, ¿Qué paso?

Kyoto se encontraba cubierto de enredaderas, feas cuerdas se asomaban entre las hojas marchitas y las ventanas parecían estar a punto de caerse.

- No ha pasado nada solo el verano, Mimi. Arreglo la casa en invierno, cuando no tengo que atender las cosechas. Comenzare con las ventanas en unas semanas. Todavía no empieza octubre.

- Kazuo, ¿Por qué no me dejas darte un poco de dinero? Podrías contratar a alguien.

Kazuo respondió con paciencia:

- No hay quien trabaje, a ningún precio. Además, entre Pedro y yo nos las arreglamos bastante bien. No se necesita tu dinero.

Mimi ya conocía el orgullo de kazuo, y sabía que era inflexible. Era preferible primero atender las tierras y el ganado. Su cuidado no podía aplazarse.

- Tienes razón- reconoció.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y el porche se lleno de gente. Akako estaba al frente, sosteniendo en brazos a su hija más pequeña por encima del vientre abultado que casi reventaba las costuras de su descolorido vestido de algodón. Mimi fingió una alegría que no sentía.

-¡Por amor de Dios, Kazuo! ¿Akako espera otro bebe?

-Todavía seguimos buscando el varón, Mimi- dejo escapar una risilla mientras alzaba la mano para saludar a su esposa y sus tres hijas.

Mimi saludo también con la mano, buscando entre los morenos rostros. Adela estaba ahí; Mikami y Eiko se ocultaban detrás de su falda… y Pedro y su esposa, Dalia… ahí estaba, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ah, si, Leonor, la nana de los niños de Kyoto. Pero, ¿Dónde estaba Maria?

Mimi llamo a sus hijos:

-¡Hola, amores, ya llego mama!- y luego se volvió hacia Kazuo-. ¿Dónde esta Maria, Kazuo?

- Esta enferma en cama, Mimi.

Mimi salto de la camioneta, todavía en movimiento, se tropezó, recupero el equilibrio y corrió hacia la casa.

-¿Dónde esta Maria?- le grito a Akako, sin escuchar los saludos emocionados de los niños.

-Bonito saludo, Mimi, pero no esperaba otra cosa de ti. ¿Qué te crees? Mandas a Adela y a tus hijos aquí, ni siquiera dices con permiso, sabiendo como estamos y que ya no puedo mas.

- Akako, si no me dices donde esta Maria, voy a gritar.

Adela tiro de la manga de Mimi.

- Yo se ónde ta Maria, niña Mimi. Ta mu' mala, le arreglamos el cuartito de enjunto a la cocina. Ta bonito y caliente…

Pero Adela se quedo hablando sola. Mimi ya estaba en la puerta del cuarto de la enferma, y se aferro del marco tratando de hallar apoyo.

Eso, eso que veía en el lecho no era su Maria. No, Maria era una mujer grande, fuerte y robusta, de piel negra y calida. Ahí había una criatura acabada y marchita, que apenas podía enderezarse bajo el gastado edredón de parches que la cubría. Hacia apenas 6 meses que Maria se había ido de New York, demasiado poco tiempo para ponerse así, imposible.

Entonces se oyó la voz de Maria. Aunque más aguda y pausada era la voz querida y cariñosa de Maria.

- Oiga, niña, cuanta vece le he dicho que no salga sin sombrero y sin sombrilla… cuanta vece.

- ¡Maria!- Mimi cayó de rodillas junto a la cama-. Maria, soy Mimi. Tu Mimi. Maria, por favor no te enfermes, no quiero que te enfermes, tu no- apoyo la cabeza en la cama, junto a los hombros huesudos y delgados y lloro a mares, como una niña.

Una mano sin peso le acaricio la abatida cabeza.

- No llore, niña. No hay nada que no tenga remedio.

- Todo- gimió Mimi-. Todo esta mal.

- No llore por una taza, tiene otro juego de te pa juga a la comidita como Maria le prometió.

Mimi retrocedió, horrorizada. Observo el rostro de Maria y se dio cuenta del brillo de amor que emanaba de los ojos hundidos, ojos que no la veían.

- No- susurro. Era imposible-. Maria- exclamo en voz alta, y sollozo-. Mírame, Maria. Soy yo, Mimi.

Las enormes manos de Kazuo le apretaron las muñecas.

- No hagas eso- le dijo-. Esta contenta así, Mimi. Su mente se volvió a Filadelfia a cuidar de tu madre cuando esta era niña. En aquellos tiempos vivió feliz porque era joven y fuerte y no sufría. Déjala tranquila.

- Quiero que me reconozca, Kazuo. Nunca le dije lo mucho que significa para mí. Tengo que decírselo.

- Ya tendrás oportunidad. Muchas veces recupera la lucidez y reconoce a todos. Ya sabe que esta muriendo. Mejor que este así. Ven conmigo. Todos te esperan.

Mimi permitió que Kazuo le ayudara a ponerse de pie. El la siguió en silencio hasta la sala, donde Akako empezó a reprenderla en seguida, pero Kazuo la hizo callar.

- Mimi recibió un golpe terrible, Aka. Déjala en paz.

Sirvió whisky en un vaso y se lo puso a Mimi en la mano.

La bebida le sentó bien. La hizo reconocer dentro de ella un calor familiar que alivio su dolor.

- Hola, amores- saludo a sus hijos-, vengan a darle un abrazo a su mama.

Su voz parecía la de otra persona.

&

Mimi pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la habitación de Maria. Había perdido todas sus esperanzas en el consuelote sentir los brazos de Maria rodeándola, pero en cambio eran sus brazos fuertes y jóvenes los que sostenían a la moribunda anciana morena. Entonaba las canciones de cuna que Maria solía cantarle, y cuando Maria le hablaba a la delirante madre de Mimi, ya muerta, Mimi le respondía como imaginaba que su propia madre lo hubiera hecho.

A veces Maria la reconocía y sonreía al ver a su favorita. Entonces, regañaba a Mimi con voz débil, de la misma forma que cuando era una niña:

- Su pelo se ve horrible, niña Mimi. Vaya y cepílleselo cien veces, como le enseño Maria.

Pero luego volvía a hundirse en aquel mundo en donde Mimi no existía.

Durante el día, Akako o Leonor ayudaban a cuidar a la enferma, y Mimi podía dormir una media hora. Pero durante la noche, Mimi velaba sola sosteniendo la mano delgada de Maria entre las suyas. Cuando la casa y Maria dormían, Mimi lograba llorar por fin, y sus sentidas lágrimas calmaban poco a poco su dolor.

Un día, en la paz del amanecer, Maria despertó.

-¿Por qué llora, mi niña?- susurro. Acaricio la cabeza despreciable de Mimi-. La vieja Maria ta lista pa deja su carga y descansa en los brazos del Seño. No hay po'que tomarlo así.

-Perdóname- sollozo Mimi-. No puedo dejar de llorar.

- Cuéntele a la vieja Maria que le pasa a su niñita.

Mimi miro los ojos sabios y amorosos, y sufrió el dolor mas intenso de su vida.

- Todo lo he hecho mal, Maria. No se como pude cometer tantos errores.

- Niña Mimi, uste hizo lo que tenia que hacé. Naide puede hace mas que eso. El buen Dios le mando algunas cargas pesadas, y uste las cargo. Ya no se preocupe.

Los pesados parpados de Maria se cerraron sin ver las lágrimas que brillaban a la luz del amanecer.

¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme?, quiso gritar Mimi. Mi vida esta arruinada, y no se que hacer. Necesito a Tai, y se ha ido. Te necesito a ti, y me abandonas también.

Mimi levanto la cabeza, se enjugo las lágrimas con la manga y echo los hombros atrás. Nadie la había derrotado en su vida, ni los terroristas, ni todo lo que hicieron los secuestradores. Nadie ni nada podría derrotarla si lo impedía. Si había hecho pedazos su vida, la arreglaría; pero no se iba a quedar sentada contemplando los añicos. Mimi beso la frente de la anciana.

- Te quiero, Maria.

- No me diga lo que yo ya se- Maria se quedo dormida, escapando así del dolor.

-Si, necesito decírtelo- repuso Mimi. Sabía que Maria no la oía, pero de cualquier modo le hablo en voz alta-. Jamás le dije a Yolei que la amaba, y tampoco se lo dije a Tai sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Cuando menos contigo no cometeré el mismo error.

Mimi miro fijamente a la moribunda.

- Te amo, Maria- susurro-. ¿Qué va a ser de mi cuando ya no estés aquí para quererme?

**Sorry por casar a Matt con Yolei TNT pero no quería matar a nadie mas tan rápido jiji. Y pues ponerle una hermana a Mimi fue necesario. La historia se ira aclarando pronto. Bueno aquí acaba el primer capitulo. Espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews. Tratare de actualizar pronto **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**I'm back jiji, ahora se ****pondrá más interesante,  
**

_**MimiDeIshida**_**: que bueno que te haya gustado: D y si se caso tres veces oO pero Tai no esta muerto, aun (6) ntc xD, aunque no se todavía si la haré mimato o michi jiji, luego veré jajajajaja xD sale gracias por tu review **

_**R**__**aymi: **_**Gracias por tu review:) q bueno q se te haya hecho interesante la historia. **

**Dulce.mimi: qe bueno qe te este encantando aunque sea ****michi: D gracias por tu review**

**Lady-Apolion: Gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas!**

**Capitulo 2**

Adela apenas asomo la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de la enferma.

- Niña Mimi, el seño Kazuo me dijo que me quedara con Maria pa que uste desayune algo.

Maria dormía. Mimi tenía un hambre atroz. Se lavó las manos rápidamente en la cocina y entró en el comedor. En ese momento Kazuo se levantaba de la mesa.

-¿Puedo ayudarte, tío Kazuo?- pregunto Mikami ansioso. Se puso de pie con un salto. Al ver a su madre su rostro perdió la expresión de entusiasmo. Tendría que permanecer a la mesa y usar sus mejores modales o ella se enojaría. Camino lentamente para retirarle la silla a Mimi.

- ¡Que buenos modales tienes, Mikami!- comento Akako en tono meloso-. Buenos días, Mimi. ¿No estas orgullosa de tu joven caballero?

Mimi miro con rostro inexpresivo a Akako, y después a Mikami. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que era un jovencito bien parecido. Y además muy alto para su edad; parecía tener 13, y aun no cumplía 12. Se sentó en la silla que Mikami le ofrecía.

- Gracias, Mikami.

- Mamá- pregunto Mikami con cautela-, ¿puedo ir a ayudar al tío Kazuo en los campos?

- Si, claro, ve- Mimi tomo el cuchillo y el tenedor.

- Yo también- exclamo Eiko.

- Yo también- hizo eco Sakura, la hija de Akako.

- Ustedes no están invitadas- repuso Mikami-. Los campos son asunto de hombres.

Sakura empezó a llorar.

- Mira nada más lo que haces- le señalo Akako a Mimi.

- ¿Yo? No es mi hija la que hace escándalo.

Mimi trataba siempre de evitar discusiones con Akako cuando se encontraba en Kyoto, pero las costumbres de toda una vida estaban demasiado arraigadas. Habían empezado a pelear desde que eran bebés, y jamás dejaron de hacerlo.

No voy a permitir que me arruine la primera comida con apetito no se en cuanto tiempo, se dijo Mimi. Ni siquiera alzo los ojos cuando Mikami salio por la puerta detrás de Kazuo, y los gemidos de Eiko se sumaron a los de Sakura.

- El tío Tai si me hubiera dejado ir- sollozo Eiko.

No escuchare, pensó Mimi, no haré mas que cerrar los oídos y disfrutar de mi desayuno.

- Mamá, mamá, ¿Cuándo llegara el tío Tai a Kyoto?- Mimi oyó las palabras de Eiko a pesar de si misma. ¿Qué podría responderle? Nunca. ¿Era esa la respuesta? No podía decírselo, ni ella misma lo creería. Miro con repugnancia el rostro enrojecido de su hija.

Los cabellos lacios y color rojo de Eiko eran como los de su padre, Koushiro Izumi, y le rodeaban el rostro bañado en lágrima, pues siempre huya de las apretadas trenzas que Adela le tejía. El cuerpo de Eiko parecía también de alambre, delgado y anguloso. Era mayor que Sakura; tenía casi siete años, contra los seis y medio de su prima, que era mucho más alta y podía intimidar a Eiko con impunidad. Mimi pensó que era lógico que Eiko quisiera ver a Tai. El si la quería, y ella no. Le ponía los nervios de punta, no podía amarla.

-¿Cuándo vendra el tío Tai, mamá?- pregunto Eiko otra vez.

Mimi empujo su silla para alejarla de la mesa y se puso de pie.

- Eso es asunto de personas mayores- repuso. En ese momento no soportaba pensar en Tai; ya pensaría después en todo.

&

- Solo una cucharadita mas de caldo, Maria hermosa, y me harás muy feliz.

La anciana mujer alejo el rostro de la cuchara.

- Estoy cansada.

- Lo se- dijo Mimi-. duérmete, entonces.

Miro el tazón, casi lleno. Maria comía menos cada día.

- Niña Shizuka- susurro Maria quedamente.

- Aquí estoy- respondió Mimi. Siempre le dolía que Maria no la reconociera, que creyera que las manos que la cuidaban eran las de la madre de Mimi. No debería molestarme, se decía todas las veces. Siempre fue mamá la que cuido de los enfermos, no yo. Mamá era buena con todos; era un ángel, una dama perfecta. Debería halagarme que me confundan con ella.

- Niña Shizuka- los ojos de la anciana se entreabrieron-. Tú no eres la niña Shizuka.

- Soy Mimi, Maria, tu Mimi.

- Niña Mimi, quiero vé al señó Taichi. Tengo algo importante que decile…

Mimi se mordió con fuerza los labios. ¡Yo también lo quiero!, gritaba en su interior. Lo quiero mucho. Pero no puedo hacer nada, se ha ido, Maria.

Vio que Maria caía otra vez en la inconciencia, y se sintió muy agradecida. Cuando menos, Maria no sentía dolor. En cambio su corazón sufría, como si le hubieran encajado mil puñales. ¡Cuánto necesitaba a Tai! Si estuviera aquí conmigo, sintiendo el mismo dolor que yo siento. Porque también Tai quería a Maria, y ella a el. Tai jamás se esforzó tanto por ganarse a una persona, y nunca le importo más una opinión que la de Maria. Le dolería mucho saber que Maria se había ido, le hubiera gustado tanto despedirse de ella.

Mimi levantó la cabeza. Claro, ¡que tonta! Miró a la anciana marchita.

- Maria querida, gracias- suspiro-. Vine a ti en busca de ayuda, para que arreglaras todo, y lo harás.

&

Encontró a kazuo en la cochera, limpiando la camioneta.

- ¡Kazuo, me da tanto gusto encontrarte!- exclamo Mimi. Sus ojos cafés brillaban.- ¿Puedo usar la camioneta? Necesito ir a Pittsburg. A menos que… ¿te estas preparando para salir?

Kazuo la miro con serenidad. Entendía más a Mimi de lo que ella creía.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Quizá vaya a Pittsburg.

- Kazuo, eres un amor. Quiero quedarme con Maria, pero debo avisarle a Tai como esta. Pregunta mucho por el- Mimi acaricio la camioneta, y luego alzo los ojos hacia Kazuo-. Esta en Cleveland, por negocios de la familia. Si le enviaras un mail… pero fírmalo tu, ¿si? Tai sabe que adoro a Maria y podría pensar que estoy exagerando sobre su gravedad- sonrió alegremente-. Cree que soy una tonta.

Kazuo sabía que esa era la mayor mentira de todas.

-Tienes razón- respondió-. Taichi debe venir lo más pronto posible. Saldré ahora mismo.

- Gracias- expreso Mimi, relajada. Estaba segura de que Tai vendría. Llegaría a Kyoto en dos días si salía de Cleveland en cuanto leyera el mail.

&

Pero Taichi no llego en dos días. Ni en tres, ni en cuatro, ni en cinco. Mimi dejo de prestar atención cada vez que oía ruidos de coche en el camino de la entrada. Lo único que la absorbía era el horrible jadeo de Maria en su esfuerzo por respirar.

Akako se unió a la vigilia de Mimi, olvidaron los celos y las pelas de toda una vida en su necesidad de atender a la anciana morena. Trajeron almohadones para enderezarla. Dejaron la cafetera encendida todo el tiempo, para vaporizar. Le vertían cucharadas de agua en los labios agrietados. Pero nada mitigaba los enormes esfuerzos de Maria.

Mimi le leía en voz alta la desgastada Biblia que había en la mesilla de noche. Leía los salmos, y su voz no delataba el dolor de su corazón. Al llegar la noche, Akako encendía la lámpara y relevaba a Mimi, leyendo hasta que Kazuo la enviaba a descansar.

- Tu también, Mimi- dijo Kazuo-. Yo me quedare con Maria. No soy muy buen lector, pero se la Biblia de memoria.

- Recítasela, entonces. Pero no dejare a Maria. No puedo.

Cuando se empezó a ver por las ventanas el primer resplandor del día, cada respiración se hizo mas ruidosa, y con largos silencios entre una y otra. Mimi se puso de pie bruscamente. Kazuo se levanto de la silla.

- Iré por Akako- dijo.

Mimi ocupo el lugar de Akako junto a la cama. La frente de Maria se arrugaba por el esfuerzo.

- quería… esperar al… señó Taichi. Pero estoy… muy cansa-

Mimi tragó saliva.

- Ya no te esfuerces, Maria. Descansa. No pudo llegar- oyó pasos apresurados en la cocina-. Akako viene pa jaca. Y el señor Kazuo. Estaremos todos aquí contigo, linda. Todos te queremos.

Se vio una sombra sobre la cama, y Maria sonrió.

- Ella me quiere a mí- exclamó Taichi. Mimi alzó la vista hacia el, incrédula-. Permíteme- pidió Tai con suavidad-. Deja que me acerque a Maria.

Mimi se puso de pie y al sentir la cercanía de Taichi, su estatura, su fuerza, su masculinidad, las rodillas, le flaquearon.

Tai se arrodillo al lado de Maria y Mimi junto a el; tocando con su hombro el brazo de Taichi, se sentía feliz en medio de su dolor. Tai estaba ahí. Había sido una tonta al perder la esperanza. Todo saldrá bien.

- Quiero que uste haga algo po mi- la voz de Maria sonaba firme, como si hubiera guardado fuerzas para ese momento.

- Lo que sea, Maria- ofreció Tai-. Haré lo que usted me diga.

- Haga que me entierren con ese vestido de seda roja que usté me regaló. Se que Leonor le tiene echado el ojo.

Tai soltó la carcajada. Mimi se sintió aturdida. ¡Risas en un lecho de muerte! Entonces se dio cuenta de que Maria también se reía.

Tai puso la mano sobre el corazón.

- Leonor ni siquiera lo vera, Maria. Yo me encargare de que el vestido se vaya al cielo con usted.

Maria le tendió la mano para indicar que le acercara el oído.

- Cuide de la niña Mimi- pidió-. Necesita que la cuiden, y yo no pueo má.

Mimi contuvo el aliento.

- Lo haré, Maria- respondió Tai.

- Júrelo- la orden era un susurro, pero terminante.

- Lo juro- repuso Tai.

Maria suspiró tranquilamente.

Mimi dejo escapar el aliento con un sollozo.

- Maria querida, gracias- gimió-. Maria…

- Ya no te oye, Mimi- la mano de Tai se movió con suavidad por el rostro de Mimi y le cerró los ojos-. Termina todo un mundo, se acaba una era- declaro en voz baja-. ¡Descanse en paz!

- Amén- concluyó Kazuo desde la puerta.

Taichi se incorporó y dio media vuelta.

- Hola Kazuo, Akako.

- Su último pensamiento fue para ti, Mimi- gimió Akako-. Siempre fuiste su favorita.

Rompió a llorar con fuertes sollozos. Kazuo la tomó en sus brazos.

Mimi corrió hacia Tai y alzo los brazos para estrecharlo.

- Tai, te extraño tanto.

Tai la tomo de las muñecas y le bajó los brazos.

- No, Mimi- le advirtió con voz tranquila-. Absolutamente nada ha cambiado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Mimi.

- Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir.

- Tai, no puedes dejarme, no puede ser. ¿Por qué no me abrazas y me consuelas? Se lo prometiste a Maria.

Tai movió la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- Me has conocido por años, Mimi; sin embargo, cuando quieres, olvidas todo lo que has aprendido. Era mentira. Mentí para hacerle felices los últimos momentos a una anciana adorable. Recuerda, pequeña, soy un bribón, no un caballero.

Se dirigió a la puerta.

- Tai, no te vayas, por favor- sollozo Mimi. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos para detenerse. Jamás se respetaría si le rogaba una vez mas. Volvió la cabeza bruscamente, incapaz de soportar la imagen de Tai al marcharse. Vio triunfo en los ojos de Akako y compasión en los de Kazuo.

- Volverá- aseguro-. Siempre regresa. Siempre- dio un hondo suspiro-. ¿Dónde esta el vestido de Maria, Akako? Me encargaré de que la entierren con ella.

&

Mimi mantuvo el control hasta que Kazuo trajo el ataúd. En ese momento, empezó a temblar. Necesito aire. Necesito salir de esta casa. Recogió su bolsa y echo a correr.

Afuera soplaba un fresco aire matinal. Caminó tropezando con la hierba crecida en la pradera y bajó la colina hasta el bosque que bordeaba el rió. Los altísimos pinos despedían un aroma muy dulce; le daban sombra a su espeso colchón de agujas marchitas, derramadas allí por cientos de años. Mimi se desplomó fatigada en ese suelo esponjoso y luego se sentó con la espalda apoyada en ese tronco. Tenía que encontrar la manera de rescatar su vida del desastre. Pero la abrumaba el agotamiento y la confusión.

Se había sentido cansada antes, mucho más que en ese momento. Como cuando tuvo que irse de New York a Kyoto rodeada de narcotraficantes y no dejó que el cansancio la venciera. Cuando anduvo por los campos buscando comida, cuando tuvo que cosechar algodón y recoger ella misma la cosecha, sin rendirse a la fatiga. Siempre encontró fuerza para seguir adelante pese a todo. No se daría por vencida esta vez. No era de las que se rendían.

Alzo la frente ante sus fantasmas: la muerte de Yolei… la muerte de Maria… la partida de Tai, diciéndole que su matrimonio estaba terminado. Eso era lo peor. Que Taichi la hubiera abandonado.

Tenia que encontrar el modo de recuperarlo. Jamás hubo un hombre que se le resistiera y Tai era un hombre cualquiera, ¿o no?

No, no era cualquier hombre, y por eso quería que volviera. Se estremeció de pronto, presa del miedo. Siempre había logrado lo que anhelaba. Hasta hoy.

Tenia que pensar, recordar las palabras de tai. No las que dijera cuando Maria murió. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo en casa la noche que abandono New York?

FLASH BACK

Tai no dejaba de hablar, dando explicaciones. Estaba tan sereno, con una paciencia irritante, como la que se le tiene a las personas que ni siquiera nos interesan lo suficiente como para enojarnos con ellas.

- Mimi, quiero el divorcio.

- No, de mi nunca obtendrás eso. Crees que me rebajare al divorcio. ¡Ja! Primero muerta- grito Mimi con una gran furia.

- Lo que digas, Mimi. Vendré con frecuencia para que callar los rumores.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Mimi sonrió. Todavía no triunfaba, pero existía una posibilidad. Esa posibilidad bastaba para seguir adelante se puso de pie.

El rió, amarillento y sin viveza, fluía lentamente y a gran profundidad por el recodo que albergaba el bosque de pinos. Mimi miro hacia la corriente.

- Sigue adelante- musitó-. Como yo. No mires hacia atrás; lo hecho, hecho esta. Sigue adelante.

El brillo del cielo le hacia entrecerrar los ojos, donde cruzaban las hileras de nubes blancas y deslumbrantes. Se veían llenas y se desplazaban con rapidez por el viento. Mimi se dio cuenta de que iba a hacer frío. Necesitaba algo mas abrigado para el funeral de esa tarde. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a casa.

&

El cementerio de Kyoto no era muy grande. La tumba de Maria se veía enorme, mucho más grande que la de Yolei, pensó Mimi.

Soplaba un viento helado y, por lo mismo, el sol brillaba y el cielo se veía de un azul intenso. Las hojas marchitas se arremolinaban por todo el camposanto. Se acercaba el otoño. A Mimi le gustaba el otoño pues solía pasear a caballo por el bosque pues allí el aire tenia sabor a sidra; pero había pasado tanto tiempo. No se había vuelto a ver un buen caballo para montar en Kyoto desde que su padre había muerto.

Miró las lapidas. Su padre, Takuma Tachikawa, nacido en Odaiba, Japón. Su madre, Shizuka Tachikawa, originaria de Filadelfia, Estados Unidos. Cuando menos Maria quedaría aquí, junto a la señora Shizuka, y no en el lote de los sirvientes.

El cementerio tiene un aspecto horrible, pensó Mimi. La maleza invade todo, ¡que pobre se ve! El funeral mismo resulta lamentable. Maria lo hubiera sentido. Ese rabino negro habla y habla, y ni siquiera la conoció. Además, Maria era católica, como todos los que habitan en Filadelfia, menos el abuelo. Debimos conseguir un sacerdote, pero el mas cercano esta en New York y habría tardado días. ¡Pobre Maria!

Mimi volvió a mirar el cementerio abandonado. Pensó que a su madre se le hubiera roto el corazón verlo así. Mimi recordó, por un instante, la figura alta y graciosa de su madre, Shizuka Tachikawa. Siempre arreglada de manera impecable, siempre de voz suave, siempre ocupada en el continuo trabajo de mantener el orden perfecto que fue la vida en Kyoto a su cuidado. ¿Cómo lo hacia? Mimi lloro en silencio. ¿Cómo creó su madre ese mundo tan maravilloso? ¡Todos eran tan felices! ¡Como le gustaría tenerla ahí todavía!

No, no. No quería que ella estuviera allí. Se sentía tan triste al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido con Kyoto y con ella. Se decepcionaría y Mimi no podría soportarlo.

Mimi miro a los dolientes, Akako, kazuo y ella; los niños y la servidumbre. Cuando menos todos querían a Maria. Pedro tenía los ojos hinchados de llanto y el pobre viejo Pablo no dejaba tampoco de llorar. ¡Que extraño se veía con el cabello casi todo blanco! Mimi nunca imagino que pudiera envejecer. Delia parecía tan joven; no había cambiado nada desde que llego a Kyoto…

La mente de Mimi fatigada en sus divagaciones se ilumino de momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba que Pablo y Delia estuvieran allí. Hacia muchos años que no trabajaban en Kyoto. Pablo se hizo mayordomo oficial de Tai y Delia, su esposa, se fue a casa de Yolei, en New York, a trabajar como nana de Hiroshi. La única forma de que supieran de la muerte de Maria era que tai les hubiera avisado.

Mimi miró sobre su hombro. ¿Habría regresado Tai? No se veía por ningún lado.

En cuanto terminó el funeral, fue directamente hacia Pablo.

- Es un día triste, niña Mimi- dijo el hombre, todavía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Si, Pablo- reconoció Mimi. Caminó lentamente al lado del anciano sirviente negro, oyendo sus evocaciones de los viejos tiempos en Kyoto. Había llegado con el padre de Mimi cuando no había más que un antiguo y derruido edificio y campos cubiertos de maleza.

Poco a poco, Mimi obtuvo la información que quería. Taichi había regresado a vivir a Cleveland. Pablo guardo toda la ropa de su amo y la mando a la estación para hacérsela llegar. Fue su última obligación como mayordomo personal de Tai. Ahora estaba retirado, con una gratificación suficiente como para tener casa propia.

- Hasta puedo ayudar a mi familia- declaro Pablo orgulloso. Delia no necesitara volver a trabajar, y su hija Adela tendría algo que ofrecerle a cualquier hombre que quisiera casarse con ella.

Mimi sonrió y coincidió con Pablo en que el señó Taichi era un caballero. Por dentro, ardía de indignación. La generosidad de ese caballero estaba complicándole las cosas a ella. ¿Quién cuidaría de Eiko y Mikami cuando Adela se fuera? ¿Y donde podría encontrar una buena nana para Hiroshi? El niño acababa de perder a su madre, y su padre estaba medio loco de dolor, y ahora Delia, la única de esa casa con algo de sentido con algo de sentido común, se iba también. Vine a Kyoto para descansar un poco, a poner en orden en mi vida, y lo que encuentro son mas problemas. ¿Nunca tendré un poco de paz?

Kazuo, sereno y con firmeza, le brindó a Mimi ese respiro. La mandó a la cama. Mimi durmió casi dieciocho horas, y se despertó con un plan definido. Sabía por donde empezar.

&

-Espero que hayas dormido bien- contestó Akako cuando Mimi bajó al comedor para desayunar. La voz sonaba engañosamente melosa-. Debes haber estado exhausta después de todo lo que has pasado.

Maria había muerto, la tregua terminaba.

Cuando Mimi contestó, lo hizo con palabras que fueron igualmente dulces.

- Apenas puse la cabeza en la almohada y me quede dormida. ¡El aire de campo es tan refrescante!

Necesitaba mantenerse en buenos términos con su hermana si quería llevar a cabo su plan. Le sonrió a Akako.

- ¿De que te ríes, Mimi? ¿Acaso me manche?

La voz de Akako irrito a Mimi, pero ella conservo su sonrisa.

- Discúlpame, Aka. Solo recordaba cuando éramos pequeñas. Yo era una niña terrible. No se como tu y Himarawi pudieron soportarme.

Empezó a ponerle mantequilla a un pan como si no tuviera mayor preocupación en la vida.

Akako adoptó un aire suspicaz.

- Vaya que nos atormentabas, Mimi.

- Lo se. Y también cuando crecimos. A Himarawi y a ti las traté como mulas cuando tuvimos que cosechar el algodón después de que nos robaron todo.

- Casi nos matas. Estábamos medio muertas de fiebre, y tú nos sacaste de la cama para ponernos a trabajar al rayo del sol…

Mimi asintió con la cabeza, haciendo ruiditos de arrepentimiento. Como le gustaba a Akako quejarse, pensó. No habló hasta que Akako empezó a quedarse sin aliento.

- Me siento tan malvada, y no se que puedo hacer para compensar todo los malos ratos que les di. Kazuo hace muy mal en no dejar que les de un poco de dinero, si en realidad es para Kyoto.

- Se lo he dicho cientos de veces- coincido Akako.

No dudo que lo hayas hecho, pensó Mimi.

- Los hombres son tan necios- prosiguió. Y en seguida agregó-: Akako, se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Por favor, acéptalo. Kazuo no podrá oponerse. ¿Qué tal si dejara a Eiko y a Mikami aquí, y te mandara dinero para mantenerlos? Están demacrados de vivir en la ciudad, y el aire de campo les haría mucho bien.

- No se, Mimi. Vamos a estar muy amontonados cuando nazca el bebé.

La expresión de Akako era ambiciosa pero precauciosa.

- Lo se- canturreo Mimi compasiva-. Además, Mikami come como si no hubiera comido nunca. Creo que serían casi mil dólares al mes para alimentar a los niños y comprarles zapatos.

Dudaba que Kazuo ganare mil dólares en efectivo al año trabajando como burro en Kyoto. Observo satisfecha a Akako que quedaba muda. Estaba segura que su hermana recuperaría la voz para aceptar de inmediato. Le extenderé un cheque con una buena cantidad después del desayuno, pensó.

- Estos son los mejores panecillos que he probado- comentó Mimi-. ¿Puedo tomar otro?

Ya con sus hijos en buenas manos empezó a sentirse mucho mejor. Tenía que regresar a New York; todavía tenía que encargarse de Hiroshi y también de Matt; se lo había prometido a Yolei. Pero había venido a Kyoto en busca de paz y la tranquilidad del campo, y estaba decidida a disfrutarlo antes de partir.

Después del desayuno, Akako se dirigió a la cocina. Así Mimi pudo quedarse a solas y tranquila.

Se sirvió otra tasa de café y lo tomo sin importarle que estuviera casi frío. Después salio al comedor.

La sala mostraba las huellas de la pobreza y el paso constante de una familia llena de niños. A Mimi le costo trabajo reconocer el sillón tapizado de terciopelo donde ella solía sentarse graciosamente a recibir las propuestas de sus pretendientes. Además, Akako había cambiado toda la distribución. Así ya no parecía el verdadero Kyoto.

Se sintió cada vez mas desalentada al pasar de una habitación a otra. Nada era igual. Cada vez que regresaba a casa había más cambios, mas deterioro. Los muebles necesitaban tapizarse, las cortinas estaban hechas jirones, y la madera del suelo se veía por agujeres de los agujerados tapetes. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan terco Kazuo? Ella podría comprar cosas nuevas para Kyoto si se lo permitiera.

¡Debería ser mío! Yo lo cuidaría mejor. Papá siempre me dijo que me dejaría Kyoto. Pero nunca hizo testamento. Así era papá, jamás pensaba en el mañana. Mimi frunció el entrecejo, pero en realidad no podía enojarse con su padre. Jamás existió una pegona que durara enojada con Takuma Tachikawa; el era como un niño travieso y encantador.

Con la que sigo enojada es con Himarawi. Hermana menor o no, hizo muy mal, y nunca la perdonare, nunca. Decidió tomar los hábitos y yo lo acepte. Pero nunca me dijo que usaría su tercera parte de Kyoto para ingresar en el convento.

¡Debió decírmelo! Yo hubiera visto como conseguir el dinero y seria dueña de dos terceras partes. No de la propiedad completa, como debería de ser, pero cuando menos tendría el control. Soy yo quien salvo Kyoto de los ladrones y de los narcotraficantes. Es mío, a pesar de lo que diga la ley, y será de Mikami algún día. De eso me encargare cueste lo que cueste.

Mimi apoyo la cabeza en el cuero agrietado del viejo sofá del saloncito desde donde Shizuka Tachikawa había gobernado con tranquilidad la plantación. A pesar de los años parecía quedar un tenue olor del agua de colonia con aroma de cedrón que usaba su madre. Esa era la paz que había venido a buscar. A pesar de los cambios y del deterioro, Kyoto seguía siendo Kyoto, su hogar. Y el corazón de Kyoto estaba ahí, en el cuarto de Shizuka.

El único sonido que escucho fue el lento tictac del reloj del vestíbulo, tras la puerta cerrada. Pero de pronto, esa paz que tanto había añorado la estaba enloqueciendo. Se puso de pie rápidamente. Será preferible que haga ese cheque para Akako, pensó.

La firma del cheque, característica de Mimi, era clara y sin adornos. La miró un momento. Escribió la fecha: 11 de octubre de 2017. Habían pasado más de tres semanas de la muerte de Yolei. Hacia 22 días del arribo de Mimi a Kyoto; gran parte de este tiempo se lo había dedicado a cuidar de Maria.

La fecha adquiría otros significados. Hacia mas de 6 meses que Al había muerto. Mimi podía dejar el asfixiante negro del luto riguroso. Podía aceptar invitaciones sociales. Podía reincorporarse al mundo.

Quiero volver a New York, se dijo. Quiero un poco de alegría. He tenido demasiado dolor, demasiadas muertes. Necesito un poco de vida.

Dobló el cheque para Akako. También extraño la tienda.

Y Tai ira a New York "para acallar los chismes". Debo estar ahí.

Haré mis maletas y le daré a Akako el cheque. Tomaré el tren hoy después de la cena. Kazuo puede llevarme a la estación y regresar a tiempo para ordeñar sus viejas y horribles vacas.

Iré a casa, a New York. Kyoto ya no es mi hogar, por más que lo ame. Es hora de partir.

&

A la mitad del camino al aeropuerto, Mimi dejo escapar lo que la estaba agobiando.

- Kazuo, respecto a Tai… lo rápido que se marchó… espero que Akako no irá a decirlo a los cuatro vientos.

Kazuo fijó en ella sus ojos azul claro.

- Mimi, la ropa sucia se lava en casa. Te prometo que Akako jamás le contará tus problemas a nadie. Ella, igual que tu, no quiere que la gente murmure de los Tachikawa.

Mimi se relajó un poco. Confiaba a ciegas en Kazuo. Y el era inteligente. Nunca se equivocaba.

- Tú crees que volverá, ¿verdad, Kazuo?

Kazuo masticó silencioso una paja y luego la dejó en la comisura de la boca, hasta que al fin respondió:

- No puedo asegurarlo, Mimi, pero quién soy yo para saber.

Mimi sintió como si la hubieran golpeado. De inmediato la ira sustituyo el dolor.

-¡No entiendes nada de nada, Kazuo! Tai está molesto, pero ya se le pasará. Seria incapaz de cometer la bajeza de abandonar a su esposa.

Kazuo asintió con la cabeza. Mimi podía pensar que estaba de acuerdo con ella, si eso quería. Pero el recordó la forma en que Tai se había descrito a si mismo. Era un bribón. Siempre lo fue y tal vez siempre lo sería.

Mimi fijó la mirada en el familiar camino de tierra rojiza. Tenia los dientes apretados y su mente trabajaba de prisa. Estaba segura de que Tai volvería. Tendría que volver porque ella quería y siempre había logrado lo que deseaba. Lo único que necesitaba era decidirse a conseguirlo.

**Por fin, se termino este capitulo, trate de actualizar pronto, pero tuve varios problemas, gracias por sus reviews! :D**

**si alguien sabe como se llaman los papás de Mimi diganme TT please  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! **

_**Lady-apolion**_**: Gracias por tu review, y creo qe será michi ******

_**Anellisse**_**: Gracias por tus sugerencias, tratare de mejorar^^, i ps la historia no es en Japón jaja es en eua, pero yo puse Kyoto para qe después pueda seguir la historia 8- ) bueno Ojala me sigas ayudando ******

_**MimiDeIshida**_**: gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic: D**

_**Meems asakura**_**: que bueno que te haya encantado: D i ps gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas. **

**Capitulo 3**

El centro de New York era lo que Mimi amaba. Todas esas calles rebosaban de vida y de alegría. Se oían gritos, el sonido de la gente que pasaba muy rápido discutiendo o riéndose. El ruido, la prisa y el desorden de se escritorio en casa mejoraron el espíritu de Mimi. Necesitaba rodearse de vida y acción después de la paralizante sucesión de muertes, y tenia que ponerse a trabajar.

Había montones de mail por leer, pilas de informes diarios de la tienda de abarrotes que tenía en la calle más importante y, además, un sinnúmero de cuentas por pagar. Mimi suspiro complacida y acerco su silla al escritorio.

Encendió su laptop y abrió, ansiosa, su mail. De pronto, se paralizo, le llamo la atención un mail que era el más reciente. En el asunto simplemente decía "Mimi", y era del correo de Tai.

Abrió ese mail, impaciente.

_Creeme que te ofrezco __mí mas sincero pésame en tu dolor. La muerte de Maria es una gran pérdida. Estoy muy agradecido de que me hayas avisado a tiempo para verla antes de que se marchara._

Mimi alzo los ojos, furiosa, y dijo en voz alta:

- ¿Agradecido? ¡Ja! Nos mentiste a las dos, cobarde- pero se vengaría de que la hubiera ridiculizado delante de Akako y Kazuo. No importaba cuanto tuviera que esperar y planear, ya encontraría algún modo.

Siguió leyendo el mail.

Tai decía que su vida seguiría igual, que los abogados de el continuarían pagando los gastos de la casa, como lo habían dispuesto años atrás. Todos los retiros de la tarjeta de crédito de Mimi serian repuestos automáticamente. También podía ordenar a cualquier tienda donde abriera cuenta que le enviaran los cobros a los abogados de el.

Mimi leyó con fascinación. El dinero siempre le había interesado, sobre todo desde que conoció la pobreza. Según ella, el dinero representaba seguridad. Atesoraba lo que ganaba con su trabajo, y al ver la generosidad tan grande de Tai, estaba sorprendida. Yo sabía que era rico. Pero no tanto.

Entonces… todavía me ama, esto lo comprueba. Ningún hombre consentiría tanto a una mujer como Tai me ha consentido durante todos estos años si no la amara con locura, y seguirá dándome todo lo que yo quiera. Aun debe sentir lo mismo, o no me daría nada. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! No es verdad todo lo que dijo. Lo que pasa es que no me creyó cuando le dije que ahora se que lo amo.

Mimi leyó el mail de nuevo. Se lo demostraría, le demostraría que lo amaba con todo su corazón, y serian muy felices, ¡los mas felices del mundo!

Esa noche durmió de maravilla. ¡Que bueno que estaba en casa, y sobre todo después de haber leído ese mail!

&

Mimi despertó y se estiro voluptuosamente. El recuerdo del mail la hizo sonreír. Después de llamar para que le trajeran el desayuno, empezó a planear su DIA. Primero iría a la tienda. No, la tienda podía esperar. Antes tenía otras obligaciones que cumplir.

¿Por qué le prometí a Yolei que cuidaría de Matt y de Hiroshi?

Pero se lo prometí. Mejor iré allá primero.

Cuando su limosina se detuvo frente a la diminuta casa de Yamato y Yolei, Mimi vio que ya no estaba el moño de luto en la entrada, y noto que las ventanas estaban cerradas. Su madre, pensó de inmediato. Por supuesto. Se había llevado a Yamato y a Hiroshi a vivir a casa de la tía Takada. Debe estar muy satisfecha de su obra.

La madre de Yamato siempre ha sido mi mayor enemiga, pensó Mimi; se mordió el labio y medito sobre su problema. Estaba segura de que Yamato se había mudado a casa de la tía Takada con Hiroshi; resultaba lo mas razonable para el. Sin Yolei, y sin Delia, no había quien atendiera la casa de Matt ni cuidara de su hijo. En casa de la tía Takada había comodidad, una vida domestica ordenada y afecto para el pequeño de parte de las mujeres que lo habían querido toda su vida.

Si por lo menos su madre no viviera con la tía Takada, pensó Mimi. Se las podía arreglar con la tímida tía. Pero la madre de Matt es diferente. A ella le encantaría un enfrentamiento para terminar corriendo a Mimi de la casa.

Si al menos no le hubiera prometido a Yolei… pero se lo había prometido.

- llévame a casa de la señorita Takada- ordeno Mimi a su chofer.

&

La madre de Matt abrió la puerta. Miro la elegancia de Mimi, enlutada y adornada con pieles, y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa alegre y tensa.

Sonríe cuanto quieras, vieja metiche, pensó Mimi.

- Vine a ver como esta Yamato.

- No eres bienvenida aquí- dijo ella, y empezó a cerrar.

- Señora- grito Mimi, al tiempo que se apoyaba contra la puerta-, no te atrevas a darme con la puerta en la cara. Le hice una promesa a Yolei, y voy a cumplirla así tenga que matarte.

La madre de Matt respondió empujando la puerta con el hombro. La indecente pelea duro solo unos segundos, hasta que Mimi hoyo la voz de Matt.

- Mamá, ¿es Mimi? quiero hablar con ella.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Mimi entro observando con placer que ella estaba furiosa.

Yamato salio al vestíbulo para saludarla, y Mimi se sintió muy mal. Se veía muy enfermo: unas ojeras profundas contrastaban con sus ojos, y la ropa le colgaba del cuerpo encorvado. A Mimi se le rompió el corazón. Ya no amaba a Matt como durante todos esos años, pero todavía era parte de su vida. Había tantos recuerdos en común que no toleraba verlo sufrir así.

- Matt, amigo- lo invito gentilmente-, ven y siéntate. Te ves cansado.

Se sentaron juntos en el sofá de la salita de tía Takada, recargada y llena de objetos desordenados. Mimi escucho hablar a Yamato durante más de una hora. Le refirió anécdotas sobre la generosidad y la nobleza de su esposa muerta, sobre el amor que le dio a Mimi, a Hiroshi, a el mismo. El tono de su voz era suave e inexpresivo, lleno de dolor y desilusión. Su mano busco a tientas la de Mimi, y se aferro a ella con desesperación. Ella se lo permitió.

La mama permanecía de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, como espectadora sombría e inmóvil.

Por fin, Matt movió la cabeza y exclamó:

-Mimi, no puedo seguir adelante sin ella. No puedo.

Mimi retiró su mano. Tenia que romper el escudo de desesperación que lo envolvía antes de que acabara por matarlo. Se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia el.

- Escúchame, Yamato Ishida- lo sermoneó-, ¿te imaginas que eres la única persona que amaba a Yolei y dependía de ella? Yo también, y mas de lo que yo misma sabia. Supongo que otros se sienten igual. Pero no vamos a quedarnos en un rincón y dejarnos morir, que es lo que tu estas haciendo, me avergüenzo de ti. Yolei también se avergonzaría de ti, si te viera desde el cielo. ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que pasó para tener a Hiroshi? Yo se cuanto sufrió y, en su lugar el hombre mas fuerte de la tierra se hubiera muerto. Tú eres ahora lo único que le queda a Hiroshi. ¿Eso es lo que quieres que Yolei vea? ¿A un hijo prácticamente huérfano porque su papa se esta compadeciendo a si mismo en vez de atenderlo? ¿Quieres romperle el corazón a Yolei? Pues es lo que estas haciendo.

Mimi lo tomo de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla.

- Vas a superarlo, ¿oíste, Yamato? Ve con tu hijo y abrázalo fuerte; dile que no se asuste, que tiene padre para que lo cuide.

Mimi salio de la habitación, enojada.

Cuando abrió la puerta para salir al porche, oyó que la mama de Matt comentaba:

- Mi pobrecito Matt. No le hagas caso a las tonterías que dijo Mimi. Es un monstruo.

Mimi azoto la puerta tras de si.

- Vamos… - ordeno a su chofer- a donde sea.

¿Habría hecho reaccionar a Matt? Se había mostrado muy dura. Pero no tenia alternativa, lo estaban ahogando en lastima. Sin embargo, ¿habría servido de algo? Yamato adoraba a su hijo; tal vez lo haría por amor a Hiroshi. Pero no bastaba con "tal vez". Debía salir adelante. Mimi tendría que obligarlo.

- Llévame de inmediato al despacho del señor Watari Higurashi- le pidió al chofer.

Casi todas las mujeres le tenían terror al tío Watari, pero Mimi no. Ella sabia que le caía bien al tío. El era su abogado, y sabía lo inteligente que era para los negocios.

Cuando se metió a la oficina sin permiso, el tío quito la vista de la computadora y soltó una carcajada.

- Hazme el favor de pasar, Mimi- y le ofreció una silla.

Mimi caminaba de un lado a otro del despacho, sin hacer caso de la silla que estaba junto al escritorio.

- ¿Es verdad- preguntó- que Michael al morir me dejo todas sus propiedades?

- Lo sabes a la perfección. Deja de caminar y siéntate. Te dejo los almacenes cerca del aeropuerto. Y te dejo unos terrenos de cultivo fuera de la ciudad; considerando que New York sigue creciendo, no tardan en ser parte de la ciudad.

Mimi se sentó al borde de la silla.

- Y la mitad de la casa de la tía Takada. ¿No me dejo eso también?

- Mimi, no me digas que quieres mudarte ahí.

- Claro que no. Pero quiero que Matt salga de ahí. Su mama y la tía Takada lo van a matar de lastima. Puede volver a su propia casa. Yo le conseguiré un ama de llaves.

- ¿Segura de que por eso quieres que vuelva a su casa?

- ¡Por Dios, tío Watari! –repuso Mimi, ofendida-. ¿Te estas volviendo astuto a tu edad?

- No trates de ofenderme, jovencita. Siéntate bien, porque vas a oír algunas verdades duras. Quizá tengas la inteligencia mas brillante que existe para los negocios, pero en lo demás eres tan idiota. Ahora bien, sobre la casa de Yamato- siguió el viejo abogado-, ya se vendió. Yo le recomendé que se mudara con su madre y vendiera su casa. Se lo sugería porque necesitaba el dinero de la venta para que su maderera no quebrara.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? Matt nunca ha entendido nada de negocios, pero no puede ir a la quiebra. Es un hecho que los constructores siempre necesitan madera.

- Cuando construyen, Mimi. Pero hace unas semanas hubo un gran escándalo financiero. Un especulador se equivoco en los cálculos, quebró y arrastro a muchos otros. Muchos están quebrando, no creo que tarde mucho en pasarnos a nosotros.

Mimi sintió mucho miedo.

- ¿Y que hay de mi tienda?- gimió-. ¿Y mi dinero? ¿Son seguros los bancos?

- Donde tienes tu dinero, si. En realidad, nosotros no sufriremos mucho. Pero los negocios están detenidos. Eso incluye la construcción. Y si nadie construye, nadie necesita madera.

Mimi frunció el entrecejo.

- así que Matt no va a ganar nada con los aserraderos.

- No. Y Yamato vive ahora con su mama y su tía, según mi consejo, lo cual no te conviene.

- No, señor, no me conviene en nada. Parece zombie, y le siguen haciendo daño. Le acabo de dar un buen sermón, pero se que no le servirá. No mientras viva en esa casa.

Miro la expresión desconfiada del tío Watari.

- No me importa lo que pienses. No pretendo seducir a Matt, pero le prometí a Yolei en su lecho de muerte que cuidaría de el y de Hiroshi.

Watari se molesto al verla alterada.

- En este momento eres la última persona que puede ayudar a Yamato- le advirtió-. Te dije que ibas a oír algunas verdades duras, y esta es una. Para bien o para mal, hubo un tiempo en que se hablo mucho que tu y Yamato eran amantes. Su mama pensaba lo peor y lo dijo. Como Yolei salió en tu defensa, casi toda la gente le creyó… por amor a ella, entiéndelo, no porque te tuvieran el menor afecto. Pero no pudiste dejar las cosas como estaban. Diste un show junto a la tumba de Yolei. Mira que abrazar a su marido…

El tío Watari levanto una mano y siguió.

- Ya se lo que vas a decir, Mimi. Yo estaba ahí, lo ví todo. Yamato iba a tirarse a la fosa, y quizá se hubiera matado. Eso no importa, porque rompiste todas las reglas. Hiciste un show en público. Pusiste las manos en un hombre que no era tu esposo. Interrumpiste un funeral. No hay solo una chica en la ciudad que no este de parte de los Ishida en este momento. Es decir en contra tuya. No tienes una sola amiga, Mimi. Arruinaste todo, y no se como podrás arreglarlo.

El viejo abogado se puso de pie.

- Deja a Yamato donde esta. Un día de estos aparecerá una muchachita de voz dulce que lo conquistara y lo cuidara. Deja en paz la casa de la tía Takada, incluyendo tu mitad. Y sigue mandando dinero para su mantenimiento por mi conducto, como siempre lo has hecho. Con eso cumplirás la promesa que le hiciste a Yolei. Vamos. Te acompañare a tu coche.

Mimi lo tomo del brazo y caminó dócilmente junto a el. Pero por dentro, estaba punto de estallar.

&

"perder mi dinero". Así lo dijo Watari Higurashi. A Mimi le aterraba perder el dinero que había ganado y atesorado. Cuando salio de la oficina del abogado fue de inmediato al banco y cambio a oro todo el efectivo que tenia en su caja de seguridad. Aun recordaba los vales elegalmente impresos, pero sin valor, de los que tanto dependía su padre. No confiaba absolutamente en el papel.

La siguiente escala que hizo Mimi fue en su tienda, el emporio Izumi, la herencia de su breve matrimonio con Koushiro Izumi. Eso y su hija Eiko. El placer que le daba esa tienda compensaba sobre la decepción que le causaba la pequeña.

Francisco Sánchez, el encargado, había trabajado bien mientras ella estuvo fuera. Cuando le pagara la semana le daría 10 dólares más.

También planeaba agregarle una obligación.

- Francisco- le dijo en privado-, necesito que abras una cuenta de crédito.

Los ojos saltones de Sánchez se salieron mas de las orbitas. Jamás se le había dado crédito a nadie en la tienda desde que Mimi la manejaba. Escucho atento las instrucciones y luego juró no repetir palabra.

A mediodía, Mimi salió de la tienda y se fue a casa. Durante la comida pensó en los planes para esa tarde. Deseó que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido esa idea, pero decidió llevarla a cabo.

&

Nadie respondió cuando toco la puerta de ta la tía Takada. Estaba segura de que vio moverse una de las cortinas de encaje de la sala. Volvió a tocar y espero.

Si alguien me viera parada aquí ante la puerta cerrada, me moriría de pena, pensó. El tío Watari tenía razón. No la recibirían. Toda su vida oyó hablar de gente con una conducta tan escandalosa que ninguna persona decente le abría la puerta. Pero ella era Mimi Tachikawa, hija de Shizuka. Eso no podía sucederle a ella.

Sintió calor en los ojos, se dio cuenta que iba a llorar. Entonces, como le pasaba casi siempre, se lleno de furia. ¡La mitad de esa casa era de ella! ¿Cómo se atrevían a negarle la entrada?

Golpeo la puerta con los puños y trato de abrir la puerta.

- Se que están ahí- grito por la cerradura-. Vine a hablar con ustedes, y no me iré hasta que lo consiga.

Mimi oyó el ruido de la puerta.

- Ya, pasa- susurro la mama de Matt con voz ronca-. Todos nos criticaran.

¡Eso le encantaría a Tai!, pensó Mimi de pronto. En los buenos tiempos de su matrimonio, ella le platicaba de sus triunfos en los negocios y sus salidas sociales. El se reía y la llamaba su gran alegría. Quizá volvería a reirse si ella le contara como se puso.

Ella se planto en la puerta de la sala.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto en tono helado.

- No se si lo sepas- empezó Mimi-, pero Yolei me pidió en su lecho de muerte que cuidara de Hiroshi y de Matt.

El cuerpo de la mama de Yamato se sacudió, como si le hubieran disparado.

- ¡No permitiré que lo andes rondando! Arruinaras el nombre de Yamato como arruinaste el tuyo.

- Mira, no pretendo quedarme en esta casa ni un minuto más de lo necesario. Vine a decirte que deje instrucciones en mi tienda para que te den lo que necesites.

- Los Ishida no reciben limosna, Mimi.

- Tonta, no se trata de limosna., sino de la promesa que le hice a Yolei. No sabes lo rápido que se acaba los pantalones un niño como Hiroshi, o lo que cuestan. ¿Quieres ver a Matt abrumado de preocupaciones como esa? Se que tía Takada recibe un sueldo muy modesto. Además, todos están quebrando. Los negocios van bajando. Es muy probable que Matt gane menos que nunca. "cuida de Matt sin que el lo sepa", fue lo que me pidió Yolei. ¿Cómo voy a lograrlo sin tu ayuda?

Ella titubeo, y Mimi supo que iba ganando terreno.

- No tienes que ir personalmente a la tienda- agregó-. Puedes mandar una lista con alguien.

- Bueno, solo la ropa de Hiroshi para la escuela- acepto de malhumor.

Mimi contuvo una sonrisa. Una vez que supiera lo agradable que es tener cosas gratis, querría mucho más.

- Que pases buen día. El señor Sánchez es el encargado de la tienda. Dirígele tu lista, y el se ocupara de todo.

&

Mimi no pudo dormir esa noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la ancha puerta de la tía Takada cerrada con piedras para no dejarla entrar.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Mimi cruzaba la acera para subir al carruaje, vio a unas amigas caminando hacia ella; se detuvo, lista para sonreír y saludarlas, pero ellas se pararon en seco al verla y, sin decir palabra, se dieron media vuelta y se alejaron. Mimi se quedo en shock un momento. En seguida, subió de prisa a su auto y oculto el rostro en un rincón oscuro. ¿Seria cierto lo que dijo el tío Watari, que todas las puertas de New York se le cerrarían?

Mimi permaneció al abrigo de su auto, y envió a su chofer a su piensa, con los sobres de paga de los dependientes. Si salía, podía encontrarse con alguien conocido, alguien que la dejaría parada sin siquiera saludarla. El solo pensarlo le resultaba intolerable.

Con seguridad la madre de Yamato esta detrás de todo esto, no la dejare salirse con la suya.

- Vamos al aserradero- le ordeno al chofer en cuanto regreso. Se lo diría a Matt. El haría algo para detener el veneno de su madre.

Su corazón, ya preocupado, sufrió una más al ver el aserradero. Había pilas y pilas de tablones de pino, sin una sola carreta ni un cargador en todo el lugar. Nadie compraba.

Mimi sintió deseos de llorar. Nunca entendería como permitió que Tai la convenciera de venderle el negocio de la madera a Matt. Si ella siguiera siendo la dueña, esto no hubiera ocurrido. Le habría vendido la madera a alguien, de algún modo. Las cosas estaban muy mal, pero no debía hacer sentir mal a Matt. Quería que el la ayudara.

- ¡Que bien se ve el patio! – comentó alegremente al entrar a la oficina -. Debes tener el aserradero trabajando día y noche para mantener tan buenas existencias.

El alzó la vista de los libros de contabilidad que tenia sobre el escritorio, y Mimi supo que su fingida alegría era en vano. Se veía tan mal como cuando lo sermoneo. Yamato se puso de pie, tratando de sonreír. Su cortesía podía más que su cansancio, pero la desesperación superaba ambos sentimientos.

No puedo decirle nada sobre su madre, pensó Mimi, ni sobre el negocio, se ve que el solo hecho de respirar le significa un esfuerzo.

- Mimi, que amable de tu parte pasar a visitarme. ¿Quieres sentarte?

¿dijo "amable"? ¡oh my god! Parece que no se da cuenta de lo que dice- ¿por que habría de importarle que yo arriesgue lo poco que me queda de reputación al venir a verlo? Si no le importa su propia persona, y cualquiera lo notaria, ¿Por qué habría de interesarse en mi? No puedo sentarme a charlar cortésmente. No lo soporto. Pero tendré que hacerlo.

- Gracias, Matt – respondió, y se sentó en la silla que el le ofrecía -. Estuve en Kyoto y…

- ¿Por qué me detuviste, Mimi?- pregunto Yamato. Sus palabras dejan ver diversas emociones: ira, decepción, dolor-. Quería irme a la tumba. A cualquiera, no solo a la de Yolei. Es para lo único que sirvo… no, no digas lo que ibas a decir, Mimi, di lo que estas pensando, que he dejado morir el negocio de la madereria. Tu negocio, al que le invertiste todo el corazón. Soy un pobre fracasado. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo se. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Reprochámelo, ¿Por qué no?

Yamato movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. De su garganta broto un gemido desgarrador.

- perdóname, Mimi, te lo suplico. No tenía derecho a molestarte con mis problemas. Ahora, la vergüenza se suma a las otras. Ten compasión de mi, amiga, y márchate de una vez.

Mimi salio sin decir palabra.

Más tarde se sentó a su escritorio, con todos sus registros legales cuidadosamente ordenados ante si. Cumplir lo prometido a Yolei iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó. La ropa y los utensilios domésticos no bastarían. Yamato no iba a levantar ni un dedo para salir adelante. Tendría que hacerlo triunfar, con o sin la ayuda de el. Se lo había prometido a Yolei.

Mimi hizo una lista de sus bienes. Tenía la tienda, pero sin duda las ganancias se reducirían cuando la gente empezara a perder dinero. Tenía la taberna cerca de la estación del tren. No era suya; le alquilaba el terreno y el edificio al propietario. Podía aumentarle la cuota, pero unos cuantos dólares adicionales al mes no serian suficientes para sacar adelante a Yamato. Necesitaba una buena suma.

¡El oro de su caja de seguridad! Contaba con más de doscientos cincuenta mil dólares. Para mucha gente, era rica. Pero ella opinaba lo mismo. Todavía no se sentía segura.

Podía volver a comprarle a Yamato el negocio de la madera, pensó, y por un instante dejo trabajar su mente emocionada. Si ella hacia triunfar el negocio, el se sentiría mas fracasado que nunca. No, de algún modo haría que Yamato tuviera éxito al frente del negocio.

No puedo creer que no haya mercado para la madera. Con bancarrota o no, alguien debe estar construyendo algo. Mimi reviso de prisa su pila de papeles. Tuvo una idea.

Exacto: el lote de tierras de labranza que Michael le heredo. Esas 50 hectáreas que había precisamente en las afueras de New York. Si encontrara un buen constructor, y todos debían estar bastante ansiosos de trabajo, podría levantar quizá unas cien casas baratas. La gente que estaba perdiendo dinero tendría que vivir de manera más austera. No tardarían en perder sus enormes casas y se verían obligados a buscar un lugar barato donde vivir.

No voy a ganar ni un centavo. Pero no perderé mucho dinero. Y me encargare de que el constructor le cobre toda la madera a Matt, la mejor que tenga. Así lograra buenas ganancias, y no podrá saber que fue gracias a mi. Solo necesito un constructor que sepa quedarse con la boca cerrada.

&

- Si, señora Yagami, si estoy ansioso por trabajar – dijo Carlos López. El constructor era un hombre bajito y delgado, de más de cuarenta años, ojos negros y rostro curtido por el sol -. Necesito el trabajo, pero no tanto para trabajarle a usted.

Era el único constructor de New York honrado; Mimi lo supo cuando vendía madera. Ya que Yamato no debía saber que ella lo ayudaba, no podía supervisar la construcción personalmente. Era necesario mantener oculta su participación.

- Por favor, en realidad no se que voy a hacer sin su ayuda – imploro al hombre.

- Señora Yagami, usted me vendió madera verde una vez. No hago negocios dos veces con quien me engaña una vez.

La mirada directa y escrutadora de López resultaba en verdad abrumadora.

- Señor López, necesito alguien muy especial que me ayude – explico Mimi -. Le hice una promesa en su lecho de muerte a mi mas querida amiga, la señora Ishida. Ella me pidió ayuda, y ahora yo se la pido a usted.

Refirió toda la historia de cómo Yolei siempre había protegido a Yamato… la ineptitud de Yamato, la madera sin vender, la necesidad de que guardara el secreto.

López levanto la mano para detenerla.

- Muy bien, señora Yagami. Si es por la señora Ishida, acepto el trabajo. Tendrá usted las casas mejor construidas, con los mejores materiales.

Mimi estrecho la mano del hombre.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamo, sentía como si hubiera logrado el mayor triunfo de su vida.

Horas después, en casa, recordó que ella misma no tenia intención de usar los mejores materiales, solo la mejor madera. ¿Qué importaba el aspecto de las casas?

Mimi sintió de pronto una gran depresión. Yolei. Extrañaba a la amiga dulce y cariñosa que fuera mucho mas importante para ella de lo que jamás se imagino; el mundo resultaba frió y oscuro sin Yolei. Y tan solitario. Hacia dos días apenas que Mimi había regresado del campo, pero en ese tiempo se había enfrentado a tanta soledad que se le lleno de miedo el corazón.

Le podía haber contado a Yolei que Tai la había dejado; Yolei era la única persona que le hubiera confiado eso. Antes de morí, Yolei le dijo lo que ella mas necesitaba saber. "Se buena con Taichi; te ama tanto". Esas fueron sus palabras exactas y, con solo recordarlas, Mimi se sentía mejor. Si Yolei dijo que Tai la amaba, entonces la amaba, no se trataba de nada más de una ilusión forjada por su mente.

&

Esa noche, Mimi no pudo dormir. El insomnio no le resultaba extraño; años atrás había aprendido que una o dos copas de brandy la tranquilizarían y le ayudarían a dormir. Se levanto y bajo sigilosamente al comedor.

Encendió las velas y apago el foco. Se dirigió al aparador. Eligio una copa, la llevo a la mesa junto con la licorera de brandy y se sentó en la silla de la cabecera.

La bebida le lleno todo el cuerpo con calorcillo relajante. Mimi suspiró. Llenó otra vez la elegante copita licorera y bebió el brandy de un solo trago con un hábil movimiento de muñeca. No debo tomarlo tan rápido, pensó al servirse otra vez. No es propio de una dama.

Las velas se consumieron y la licorera su fue vaciando, mientras se perdía el habitual control de Mimi sobre su mente y su memoria. En esta habitación había empezado todo. La mesa estaba igual que ahora, solamente tenía las velas y la bandeja de plata con la licorera de brandy y unas copas. Tai estaba ebrio. Jamás lo había visto tan bebido como ese día; sabia tomar sin embriagarse. Pero aquella noche lo vio ebrio y cruel. Le dijo cosas horribles y dolorosas, y le torció el brazo hasta hacerla llorar.

Pero después… después la llevo en brazos a su habitación y la obligo a entregársele, pero no tuvo que forzarla; ella renació cuando Tai le beso los labios, el cuello, el cuerpo. Ardía al sentir que la tocaba.

Ninguna dama experimentaría jamás el deseo incontenible que ella sintió. Mimi trato de confinar sus pensamientos hasta ese rincón atestado y oscuro de su mente donde guardaba lo intolerable y aquello en lo que no quería volver a pensar. Pero había bebido demasiado.

Dejo caer los brazos sobre la mesa; puso la cabeza sobre los brazos. Y se abandono a las oleadas del deseo y dolor que la hicieron gritar con la voz entrecortada en la habitación vacía y silenciosa, a la luz de las velas.

- ¡Tai, Tai, te necesito!


End file.
